Introduction of students
by DustFlame
Summary: Student guide in addition of "Diary of an RP'er" A work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_Good evening to whoever is reading this, a small explanation._  
_RP; Role play. __We have several characters and a bunch of incognito Nicks and are going to introduce you the ones that are 'known to be us.'_

"Diary of an RP'er." is an collection of RP chatlogs with the story written out underneath.  
We RP; Private, group and PM, sometimes one of us plays a RandomPerson. So names are noted above each play to avoid confusion.

This is just plainly to keep track of all the characters.

_But you might enjoy the read._

It goes like this:

Chapter two: Master Le Frog.  
Chapter three: Lord Bubble.  
Chapter four: We have allot of RP friends but a special introduction is made for our RP friends:

_Signed in no significant order;_

Marilyn "Mythe May" Badgett.  
Hollye "Baby Bell" Webbs. (Currently lost in the Muggle word.)  
Johnny "The Boy" O'Sharp.  
Garreth "The Wolf" O'Sharp or, Dax "The Boss" Omari. (Rarely stepping into the Wizarding world.)  
Sam "Little Skull" Vague or, Piper "Honey Skips" Greene. (Currently lost in the Muggle word.)  
Devian "Dusk" Vague or, Tyrus "The Monster" Knox.  
Lady Emerald "The Cheese" Sea.

_Want to take an idea of us? Leave one behind and we're good._  
_Want to share your character here to give other people idea's? That's fine.. Love to add a chapter five: Strangers._

To avoid other questions.  
The real us:

Master Le Frog, 21, Stunt bar keeper. head liquor. Works for "The boss".  
Has a cat, four pet snakes. Reader.  
Lives in London, travels allot to NL and back.  
Walks the neighbours' dog for plates of food.

Lord Bubble, 27. Sports teacher.  
True blood skater. Cars. Pet snakes, Mouse keeper.  
Often goes to Mythe's shop or Little's bar.  
Muscle disorder in hands, slow reply's.

Greeting,

~Master Le Frog.

~Lord Bubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillias Langford, known as Bently.

Slytherin. 23, years old. Grey eyes, long black hair, fringe and a green stripe. Slender build, pale.  
Several coloured bracelets. Collar, army tags. Baggy jeans, skate shoes. White T-shirt or button up shirt, house tie and robe.

Tattooed back: Showing Hogwarts castle on a distance at this left shoulder overflowing into the dark clouded, full moon night on his other shoulder. The castle gets slightly shadowed with the forbidden forest underneath and the whomping willow and a part of the graveyard underneath. If you take a better look.. You can see Peeves between the stones, a white cat daring the whomping willow, a toad in the clouds and four snakes between the tree's.

Wand: 11, 3/4 Inches, Beech and unicorn. Unbending.

Lillias "Bently" Langford, the reluctant, slightly socially reclusive, stubborn and curious soul that is plagued by the avid attention of one exacting wizard, Dye "The Peeves" Blackthorn. Being hazy and naïve, unbeknownst to him, his lazy manners and good looks also catch the eyes of many a wayward witch. Though he often hints towards being a dramatic character, he shyly avoids the spotlight as he desperately tries to gain some independence from the dominating wizard that lords over him.  
Overall he has a kind, hesitant, boyish heart, who is slightly touchy and cannot abide with hurting those that don't deserve it. But, due to a clear sense of right and wrong, he straightforwardly speaks his mind and does as he pleases, even though he may offend others or endanger having good relations with them.  
Currently a Herbology apprentice at Hogwarts, he chose to stay in his former house, Slytherin, where his flying talents were once utilized as seeker for their quidditch team. He excels at Shield Charms and Transfiguration, but finds Potions and Household Spells difficult. He is unable to swim and afraid of basilisks. One can find him most often somewhere in the Slytherin Common Room sprawled over a couch and drinking butterbeer with friends, rather than partying.  
He relies heavily upon daily routines, preferring to read books while snacking on his favourite Acid Lollipop treat.

B. Bag:  
Butterbeer, black old sweater, tiny silver bell. Comb, mirror. Frog Spawn Soap. Dog biscuits, a green apple. A watch. Exploding Snap cards. Moon chart, Globe of the moon. Some empty vials, different antidotes, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Bruise removal paste. Practice snitch, shrunken broom.  
Study books. Encyclopaedia of Toadstools. Ingredient encyclopaedia. Goshawks's Guide to Herbology. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Hogwarts: A History. Magical Theory. Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Couple of stolen librarybooks about animagi.

Side pockets -Regular blue quills, notepads, scissors, spellotape and Ink. Quills - in Smart Answer, Self Inking and Spell Checking varieties. -Some acid pops, chocofrogs, sugar quills and a hand of Bertie beans -Fire seed, graphorn horn, billywig stings and chizpurfle carapaces. Bezoar. In a hidden compartment his journal and The toadstool Tales.

InGame Adds: Shrunken Blankets, candy, pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

Dye "The Peeves" Blackthorn.

Slytherin, 27. Different colours hair, changes daily. Messy long spiked mob.  
Dark brown eyes. Athletic build. Dark mark.  
Short sleeved black hoody, zipper low house tie showing. White button up shirt, faded jeans.  
A leather leash hanging through his belt loop. Black converse.

Wand: !3 3/4 Inches, Hawthorn and Phoenix feather. Reasonable supple.

Dye "The Peeves" Blackthorn, the enigmatic gentleman with a hidden psychotic side. Ever watchful and observant, a man of few words, he entices with a dazzling smile and mischievous charm; which masks a wicked, jealous, domineering character, fortified by a sadistic duelling ability.

Thanks to his habits towards misbehaving and creating confusion, he earned the nickname "The Peeves". At Hogwarts, he is perceived as a happy, overly polite charmer who speaks in riddles and loves ginger-newt cookies; a party crasher quick with jokes & teases. Generally messing up the room makes him perky. Though often busy with his apprentice ship on the quidditch pitch, he nonetheless finds the time to lurk in dark corners and appear in unexpected ways at the most inconvenient moments, only to vanish and retreat after gaining the upper-hand.  
However, inside those romantic candy bubble sweet manners is an obsessive heart that possesses those few he cherishes with excruciatingly brutal, seductive cruelties. Haunting Bently, his most overly-protected prized possession, as his Lord and owner, also reveals his weakest spot.

A dark spell specialist who is dangerous with a wand, he is a maniac with a mind for spells and sly moves on the duel field. Afraid of only fear itself, he is unbound by rules, and thus often has some dirty tricks up his sleeve.

Dye's bag:  
Extenable ears, dragon bombs. Gum, tin of wakefields off the record glow in the dark bubblegum. Ginger Newt Cookies. Bottle of fire whiskey. Veritaserum, rusty dagger. Hammer and nails, ducktape. Nose Biting Teacup. Set of clothes. Broom. Honey. Valentines card.

Books: Basis Hexes for the busy and vexed. Few, old damaged books. Wandwoods and cores. Quidditch through the ages. Beaters bible. Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch. A couple editions of: Which Broomstick?

Side Pocket: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles. Ton-Tongue Toffee's. - Exploding Potion, knife. Screwdriver.

InGame Adds: Dark artifacts book, glowing robe.


End file.
